Old Friends & New Lovers
by iloveAsuma
Summary: Sasuke has returned to the Hidden Leaf, now wanting to become the next Hokage, taking the proper courses, he finds Naruto in his class. Naruto unexpectedly, makes a confession to Sasuke, thus turning Sasuke's world upside down! A SasuNaru story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Old Friends & New Lovers_**  
_**Chapter One**_

Sasuke unwillingly moved towards his classroom, think of how lame the new rule. The new rule being all jounin ranked shinobi had to attend a class for a year to study, to study to become the newest Hokage, Lady Tsunade had created this rule not to long ago, but unfortunatley he had come back at the wrong time, Sasuke knew he'd be a shoe in to become the 6th Hokage.

As Sasuke reached the door to his class he stopped, lowered his head and lost himself in a trail of thought. He wondered "Who'd be in the class, who else wanted the title of Hokage?" As he slowly slid the door open to his class, he quickly scanned the room for shinobi he knew, he saw several of his friends. Sasuke quickly made his way towards them, standing between Naruto and Neji, he clued into the conversation. They chatted about who'd become the next Hokage and who wouldn't.

At lunch, Naruto walked towards Sasuke, the class had cleared out, and they were alone. Once Naruto had come face to face with Sasuke he said "Sasuke, I'd like to admit something to you." As Sasuke looked at his Old friend oddly he awnsered "Go on Naruto."Naruto paused for a moment, "do you remember our first day as Genin here? Do you remember what happend?" Sasuke's eyes widened a bit at the memory, as the thought of the two kissing sent a shiver down his back. "Err... Yes." Sasuke replied. "Well you see, it really wasn't an accident, I did it purposely, you see I was jealous of all the girls and wanted to show them that I had a chance too, but after your reaction it seemed as if you've always hated me." As Naruto averted Sasuke's gaze. "Naruto.. I don't hate you, but.. did you really think I was interested in men?" Sasuke replied. Naruto looked deep into Sasuke's eyes, this making Sasuke blush a little, Sasuke quickly looked to the right. When Sasuke turned back to look at Naruto, he had noticed that Naruto had taken his head band off, and put it around Sasuke's neck, he then tugged Sasuke closer to him, and at that moment, Naruto gently pressed his lips against Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes bulged, as they darted from left to right, as he quickly pulled away from Naruto and darted out of the classroom.

"This day couldn't get any worse," Sasuke thought, "that thing with Naruto was too weird!". As Sasuke finally got to the steps of his front door he noticed a figure standing there, it was Naruto. As Sasuke pretended to not notice him he neared his front door. "Yo Sasuke" Naruto greeted him. "Naruto," Sasuke nodded his head to him, "what are you doing here?" He asked abruptley. Naruto stood there silent, as Sasuke slowly moved towards the door handle, Naruto put his arm against the opposite wall, blocking Sasuke's way. Sasuke just looked at Naruto oddly. "What're you doing Naruto?" Naruto had his head tilted so his hair moved infront of his eyes. Out of no where, Naruto spoke again, "S-Sasuke, I love you...I have been since the first day I saw you." Sasuke paused for a second, speechless. He wondered if Naruto actually just said that, if he'd just been hearing things. As Naruto moved closer to Sasuke pinning him against the wall, he pressed his chest into Sasukes, at the same time doing the same with his lips, as there lips touched Sasuke's face rushed with redness, he slowly pulled away from Naruto and averted his gaze. "D-Do you.. umm love me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke hearing but not replying to Naruto's question, opened the front door, swung it closed and locked it, in one swift movement.

Sasuke dropped to his knee's confused as to what just happened, his back against his front door. "Why had Naruto said that? Did he really mean it? But.. we're both guys." All of these questions moved through Sasuke's head, one final question that Sasuke hated was "Do I love him?" He thought that there would be no way in hell! That he could love a guy, let alone Naruto. Sure they had "accidentally" kissed on the first day becoming Genin, but that didn't mean anything, it didn't count. Then Sasuke thought back to both times that Naruto had kissed him today, when Naruto kissed him he felt like he had sort of, melted. Sasuke didn't understand what made him feel that way, but when Naruto had kissed him, he felt that there was no other existence but Naruto and himself. All stress had left his body for those brief moment, nothing else mattered.

As Sasuke brushed his teeth and lifted his shirt, aswell as removing his shorts, he tucked himself into bed. "Hopefully Naruto won't be SO crazy tomorrow, I really just want to focus on becoming the next Hokage, I have no need for love, I severed our bonds as friends once, I'm sure I can stop whatever bond he's trying to make with me now." Then, Sasuke closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

End Of Chapter One 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Hey readers! I hope you're enjoying the chapters i've released. Don't worry, the next chapter will be more exciting. Stay tuned. If you leave reviews, I will get back to you through the next chapters, if you'd like me to respond right away, or sooner than later, I suggest inboxing me, I am usually online a lot! So, Enjoy! :)

Old Friends & New Lovers Chapter Two

As Naruto darted toward Sasuke, kunai in his hand, Sasuke readied himself for Naruto's next attack, as Sasuke swiftly moved out of the way, Sasuke had realised that it was just a clone. Sasuke's eyes darted from left to right, looking around the Valley of the End. He then looked upwards, seeing Naruto holding two rasengan's. He just in time jumped out of the way. Sasuke swiftly grasping his sword, taking it out and darting towards Naruto. As Sasuke slashed at Naruto, Naruto had blocked the sword with two kunai, held in each of his hands. As Sasuke focused his raiton chakra, he sent an electrical current through-out the blade of his sword. As the electrical current pulsed through the blade, it easily cut through the kunai's. Naruto leapt backwards, preformed the proper hand seals. As six shadow clones poofed into the scene, four darted towards Sasuke, Sasuke easily defeating them, readied himself for the next attack. Then, out of no where, Naruto's Rasen-Shurkien move towards Sasuke. The Rasen-Shuriken moving at amazing speed, Sasuke leapt into the air, allowing the Rasen-Shuriken to collide with the stone wall behind him. As the Rasen-Shuriken collided with the wall, a huge explosion occured, this affecting Sasuke greatly. Sasuke was hit in the back with a giant piece of rock that had been torn from the stone wall as Naruto's attack had hit it, Sasuke's vision blurred a bit, he then fell on top of the water. Sasuke had become unconcious.

Sasuke hopped out of bed, as the bad dream he was having had startled him. The thought of Naruto beating him in a fight sent shivers down his spine. Sasuke had been perspiring quite a bit. He then dragged himself into the shower, making sure to clean his perfect hair, drying it nicely, he then brushed his teeth and pulling on his regular clothing.

As Sasuke walked towards the Academy, half asleep. Sasuke didn't understand why he was so tired, he thought that it was because it had been his first day of his new class, or was it all the drama he had endured? As Sasuke neared the academy, he spotted Naruto just outside of the entrance doors. Sasuke finally reached the door, ignoring Naruto's presence opened the door and moved inside. Sasuke held the door open for Naruto, seeing that Naruto didn't follow, he peeked outside of the doors and just has that happend, Naruto planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips. Naruto moving closer to Sasuke, holding him in his embrace. Sasuke struggled to pull away. As he thought, "Naruto has gotten stronger." At that thought, Sasuke started to blush, shaking the thought from his head, he focused his raiton chakra through out his body. "Chidori Nagashi!" Naruto was hit with the electrical current, this letting Sasuke easily remove Naruto's grip. Naruto hit the floor hard. Sasuke ignoring that he had hurt his friend, moved into the Academy. Walking down the hall, Sasuke slid open the door to his class, to find that Naruto had already taken his seat. Sasuke rubbed his eyes in confusion. After he had taken his seat next to Shikamaru, he looked in Naruto's direction. Naruto looked back at him with those eyes, and mouthed the words, "I love you.", after seeing this Sasuke turned his head towards the front of the room, he wondered where Asuma-sensei was.  
Until Iruka sensei walked into the room and announced " Okay, today I will be filling in for Asuma-sensei, it seems he has been paralyzed some how." Iruka scratched his head in confusion. Sasuke's eyes opened wide, "Could I have done that? Asuma-sensei had kissed me? Nah, theres no way." he thought.

Once it was lunch, Neji and Shikamaru had invited him to go to Ichiraku's for some ramen. As sasuke put his books in his desk and scurried towards the door, an arm blocked his path. It was Naruto's again. "Do you love me Sasuke?" he asked quietly. Sasuke looked at Naruto with confusion, "Naruto.. I-I don't know what you want me to say.". "I want to hear "I love you" back Sasuke, I know you do, even if it is deep inside of you." Sasuke looked away, and stood there quietly, until he decided to manuver underneath Naruto's arm, he then ran towards Neji and Shikamaru.

After school, Sasuke walked towards his home again. As he neared his door steps, he was relieved that nobody was awaiting him there. As he stepped inside, he set down his book bag, opened it up and took out his homework. It took Sasuke all night just to finish it. He yawned loudly, placing his hand over his mouth. He moved into his bathroom, brushed his teeth and tucked himself into bed afterwards. Sasuke felt so relaxed, he had finally finished all his work, he had nothing to worry about, all he had to do was sleep now. Just before he had passed out, he hoped he didn't have another one of those dreams. He shut his eyes, turned on his side and drifted off into a deep sleep.

End of Chapter Two

Chapter Three is on its way! :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Please do not read this if you're under the age of 18. This can be very graffic during certain scenes, and is not suitable for those under the age of 18. Please review, and add this to your favourites. Inbox me, and check my page to learn more about me! :) Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, I take no credit for them and this is purely fan made.

Old Friends & New Lovers Chapter Three

"Sasuke, lets make a little bet." Naruto yelled. "What kind of bet Naruto?" Sasuke replied. "If I beat you, in this battle, without killing you that is. You have to come back to the village." said Naruto, "What if I win?" Sasuke said. "Then you get to destroy the hidden leaf, simple as that." Sasuke nodded to Naruto, as if he were agreeing to this fight, they were at the place they had there last fight, The Valley Of The End. As Sasuke prepared himself for this battle, he knew it wouldn't be easy, so he had to go all out! As Naruto approached him, it seemed he wanted to start out using just Taijutsu, saving the jutsu for later on. Sasuke moved with amazing speed dashing at Naruto, sending his fist at him. Sasuke swiftly manuvered underneath Naruto, he swung his fist to Naruto's stomach. His stomach seemed to cave in a bit as he did this, sending Naruto flying back to the waterfall, Sasuke awaited for Naruto's next attack, he stood there patiently. As Naruto came out of the water fall, Sasuke noticed something diferent about him. His eyes. "Had he achieved sage mode?" Sasuke thought. As Naruto darted at Sasuke, he seemed to be even faster now. Sasuke had avoided all his attacks sofar, until Naruto went to punch Sasuke in the face, Sasuke seemed to dodge this easily, but out of no where, this amazing power, hit him in the face, this sent Sasuke flying backwards, his feet sliding across the water. Sasuke stood up, moved towards Naruto, still faster then he was, Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Naruto, turning Naruto around ni that same movement, sending a nice uppercut to his face, as Sasuke leapt into the air, he grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt and tossed him into a rock. As Naruto his the rock, he dented it with his body a bit, he got back up, and Naruto darted toward Sasuke, kunai in his hand, Sasuke readied himself for Naruto's next attack, as Sasuke swiftly moved out of the way, Sasuke had realised that it was just a clone. Sasuke's eyes darted from left to right, looking around the Valley of the End. He then looked upwards, seeing Naruto holding two rasengan's. He just in time jumped out of the way. Sasuke swiftly grasping his sword, taking it out and darting towards Naruto. As Sasuke slashed at Naruto, Naruto had blocked the sword with two kunai, held in each of his hands. As Sasuke focused his raiton chakra, he sent an electrical current through-out the blade of his sword. As the electrical current pulsed through the blade, it easily cut through the kunai's. Naruto leapt backwards, preformed the proper hand seals. As six shadow clones poofed into the scene, four darted towards Sasuke, Sasuke easily defeating them, readied himself for the next attack. Then, out of no where, Naruto's Rasen-Shurkien move towards Sasuke. The Rasen-Shuriken moving at amazing speed, Sasuke leapt into the air, allowing the Rasen-Shuriken to collide with the stone wall behind him. As the Rasen-Shuriken collided with the wall, a huge explosion occured, this affecting Sasuke greatly. Sasuke was hit in the back with a giant piece of rock that had been torn from the stone wall as Naruto's attack had hit it, Sasuke's vision blurred a bit, he then fell on top of the water. Sasuke had become unconcious.

Sasuke awoken from his nightmare. A jolt sent through his body as his alarm clock went off. He thought about Naruto, "Do I really love him? Why did I give in, I should've just killed him, instead of giving in! It would have made my life so much easier." Sasuke remembered the touch of Naruto's hands on his back as they kissed, the warmth of his hands, body and lips. Every fiber in Sasuke's heart said he wanted more, but his mind just kept screaming "No! this isn't right!". Sasuke turned his head towards his alarm clock, as his jaw dropped open and his eyes bulged out, as if he had seen a ghost. "The time! How could I have slept in?". Sasuke didn't have time to shower, he just quickly brushed his teeth, got dressed and scurried off to school.

When Sasuke arrived at his class, he was relieved to see that Asuma-Sensei was late. He took his seat and sat there, he looked at Naruto and mouthed the words, "Can we talk at lunch?". Naruto nodded at Sasuke. Both of them turned their heads towards the front of the room. "Class should've started half an hour ago!" Neji complained. At the moment he said that, "Poof" Kakashi-sensei appeared in the class. "Sorry i'm late, I got caught up in something." He said "I'll be filling in for Asuma-Sensei today, he still seems to be paralyzed, but don't worry, it's only temporary, Tsunade-sama confirmed it." Sasuke silently sat there, not listening very attentivley to what Kakashi-sensei was teaching, seeing as he already knew so much. He just pretended to take down notes, and he focused on what he'd say to Naruto at lunch.

Eleven-thirty, the clock had read, five more minutes until lunch. Sasuke gulped and waited for Kakashi-sensei to dismiss the class for lunch. "Alright guys, you've done well today, you can go to lunch early." Sasuke got up from his seat, moved towards Naruto and waited for the class to clear out. One by one, the class had finally cleared. Sasuke felt a little nervous and uncomfortable saying this, but he had to do it! He had to man up! "Naruto, I have to tell you some things. The real reason i'm back in the Hidden Leaf." Naruto nodded, as if he were telling Sasuke to continue. "Well, you see, when I agreed to that fight, at the valley, I wanted you to win, I let that boulder hit me in the back, I wanted to come back... Come back to y-you Naruto." Sasuke looked shyly away from Naruto. He returned his gaze to Naruto and spoke once more. "Naruto.. I love y-." Cutting Sasuke off before he could finish, Naruto had his lips against Sasuke's, moving Sasuke into his chest, holding him in his embrace. This time Sasuke welcomed this. As Sasuke pressed his lips tighter to Naruto's he sent his tongue through his mouth, searching for Naruto's tongue, as their tongues, it made Sasuke melt, he wanted to embrace everything about Naruto, his smell, his touch. He wanted more of Naruto. As Sasuke then pinned Naruto to the floor in a swift movement. He unbottoned Naruto's uniform shirt, kiss his chest in diferent areas. He slowly moved down to his pants, unzipping them. He brought out Naruto's dick. "It's SO big!" Sasuke thought. Sasuke enveloped Naruto's penis with his mouth, motioning his head back and forth. Naruto started to moan a little. Sasuke licked his lips at the taste of Naruto's cum. "Mmm, tastes like Naruto." Sasuke said in a some-what sexual voice.

After school, Naruto took Sasuke to Ichiraku's Ramen hut for some dinner. They talked about eachothers past, and the obstacles they had to face to find eachother once again. After dinner, Naruto insisted on walking Sasuke home. They didn't have very much to talk about anymore considering they went over almost everything during dinner. "That was our first date." thought Sasuke. "Naruto, I have to apologize to you, I have been an asshole to you, I should have never left your side, I just had so much hatred for my brother, until I found out the truth that is." Sasuke said. "Don't worry, all that matters to me now, is that you're here." Naruto replied with a wide smile spread across his face. Sasuke blushed after hearing what Naruto had just said to him. Finally, they had reached Sasuke's front steps. Out of no where, Naruto pinned Sasuke against the door, and whispered "I love you." to Sasuke, kissing him, he pressed his entire body into Sasuke's, Sasuke became immobilized, has the feeling of Naruto's lips made him melt. Naruto slowly pulled back a little, kissed the top of Sasuke nose, and walked towards his home. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: Okay, guys I hope you're enjoying my stories, I'm not going to say that you have to be over the age of 18 to read this, as I know many of you aren't over the age of 18. I've decided this because, if I did say you must be over 18 to read this, I'd be a complete hypocrit, considering i'm only 15 years old. :P. Review and add to your favourites! I plan on making this story 6-8chapters long. Disclaimer: I do not own, any of the Characters from this story, I do not take any credit for them, and this is purely fan made.

Old Friends & New Lovers Chapter Four

As the year went on, Naruto and Sasuke, grew closer. Today was the final exam. Sasuke walked into the room, letting go of Naruto's hand as he slid the door open to the classroom. He took his seat silenty, Naruto following after. A few minutes later, Asuma-sensei walked in the classroom. He stood infront of the classroom. "Alright, you've all worked very hard, today is the final, physical examination. As you all know, this Exam will be the hardest test of them all. In this exam, you will fight your classmates, until they either give in, or die. Anything goes during the fight." Sasuke swallowed hard has he heard the words. He turned his head to Naruto. Naruto's eyes asphyixiated on Asuma-sensei. Sasuke slowly turned his head back to the front. Asuma spoke again, "I will read off the list of those will fight, these on the list are the ones who have passed the written exam. May I remind you, these pairings were selected randomly." He cleared his throat and opened an envelope, then he spoke. "Naruto Vs Konohamaru, Neji Vs Shikamaru, Sasuke Vs. Sai, Kiba Vs Shino." Sasuke looked in Naruto's direction again, this time Naruto was staring at him with those sexy blue eyes. Sasuke wanted to pin Naruto against a wall and do many dirty things to him. As Sasuke turned his focus to the front of the room, Asuma spoke again. "Congratulations to all of those who have made it to the final exam, the first fight, will be tomorrow at twelve, in the order I read them. If you are more than five minutes late, for your fight, it shall count as a loss, and you will not be given another chance. Once again, congratulations to you all, and good luck." Asuma-sensei waved his hands as if to dismiss the class. They classroom poured out with people into the hallway as they moved towards the door.

Sasuke walked home alone today, he told Naruto that he should rest because, he had the first fight tomorrow. As he finally made it to his front steps, he noticed a figure standing there, in the shadows. It was Naruto. "Naruto, I told you to go home, you need the res-" Before he could finish the sentence, Naruto had pressed his lips to Sasuke's, accept it wasn't Naruto. Asuma appeared to have his eyes closed as he played with Sasuke's tongue inside of his mouth. As his eyes widened he noticed it was Asuma, he pushed away in one swifty motion, knocking Asuma onto the ground with ease. "Hey! What the hell was that for?" Asuma groaned. "Don't play games with me Sensei, next time i'll make sure you're paralyzed a little more than two days. Asuma got to his feet, and walked towards Sasuke. Asuma put his right arm over Sasuke's left shoulder, almost blocking Sasuke from entering his house. "Say, Sasuke how about.. you leave that loser Naruto for me." He winked as he said this. Sasuke got angry when he said this, he grasped Asuma by the collar of his shirt, opened his door and dragged him inside. He he closed the door behind him, he tossed Asuma across the room, he lands on the floor by his bed. Sasuke moved towards his closet, took out his sword, and put it to Asuma's neck. "Don't ever offer yourself to me, or ever call Naruto a loser again." Sasuke said, as he glared into Asuma's eyes. Little did he know, that he activated his mangekyou sharingan. Asuma started to combust in black flames. He started to scream, but that ended soon after. Sasuke moved his hand over his right eye, trying to contain the power. He blinked and felt relief as the sharingan went away. Sasuke acted fast, he moved towards the ashes from Asuma, and swept it into a jar. He took that jar and put it in his closet, he also placed his sword in the closet aswell.

Hours later, Sasuke slipped out of his clothing, brushed his teeth, and slipped into bed. He thought of dirty sexual thoughts of Naruto, he grasped his cock firmly in his right hand, stroking it hard, motioning his hand up and down, he pictued Naruto and himself sixty-nineing, making the cum squirt out onto eachothers faces. As that thought occured in Sasuke's head, he grasped his bed spread with his left hand, and let out a nice moan, cum squirted out all over the place, as it spread all over his stomach, and even onto his face he felt satisfied. He closed his eyes, and drifted off into sleep, letting his sticky body to air out. He slept naked.

End Of Chapter Four 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes: Hey guys! I really do hope you're all enjoying the story so far! I need some advice from you guys, well it's more like a question. Should I do fight scenes? Or just skip them? I planned on doing the main fight scenes with just Naruto & Sasuke, So let me know through reviews or just inbox me, if you'd like to contact me my email is . Enjoy reading this chapter, Chapter six will be out sooner than later. ;) Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in the story, I do not take any credit for them, this is purely fan made! :)

Old Friends & New Lovers Chapter Five

It was eight-thirtyseven when Sasuke had woken up from his god like slumber. His fight was today, he seemed excited, he didn't know if Sai was going to be a challenge though, but he thought "Ohwell a fights a fight, right?". Sasuke moved into his bathroom, turned the shower on, and moved into the steaming hot shower, his abs dripped with hot water, as he grabbed the soap and started to wash himself, he thought about Naruto. "Maybe I should give him a good luck present." He thought. " I know just what to give him too!". SEX! the word stuck out to Sasuke, its what Naruto deserved to be honest, he'd been waiting so long for this, he'd been so patient too. Respecting Sasuke's wishes of wanting to take it slow. The one blowjob he gave Naruto was a one time thing. Truthfully Naruto had been waiting around five months for sex. Sasuke slid his shower curtain to the right, stepping out and wrapping a towel over his dripping wet body. His abs so toned aswell as his muscular arms. (Orgasm!(Love- IloveAsuma) Sasuke pulled out his old clothing, tossed them aside, and decided he'd wear the official jounin clothing today. Sasuke pulled on his black long sleeve, his combat pants, and attached his sheath for his sword to the back of his pants. He slipped on the vest and thought "Nah! This looks lame." So he took it off, and thought, "What should I put over top of this?" He decided to put his headband around his neck, letting it hang a little, and let his hair move just above his eyes. Sasuke brushed his teeth, grabbed an apple and headed out the door.

When Sasuke reached the arena, he saw Naruto just standing in the middle of it. Sasuke was standing in the bleachers, watching him. Then he decided to leap down, Sasuke moved to the railing, pushed his hands ontop of it, and swung his legs over carefully, he fell around twenty-five feet before he hit the ground, Naruto looked in his direction, but with Sasuke's insane speed, he was already behind Naruto. Sasuke tapped on his shoulder. Naruto turned around, and before Naruto could see who it was, Sasuke had pressed his lips tightly against Naruto's. Sasuke pulled back a little and moved his hands to Naruto's waste. Then he whispered, "Want to go to the bathroom and ..." Sasuke left that word out purposley just to play with Naruto a little. Sasuke winked after he said it. Naruto's eyes widened. Then he smiled, that sexy smile of his, as if he were a playful puppy, with his arousing eyes. Sasuke took Naruto in his arms, and moved towards the bathroom, running up the wall to the bleachers, focusing his chakra to his feet. He put Naruto down, and grabbed his hand, pulling him along as they walked towards the bathroom.

Sasuke pushed Naruto into a wall, tilted his chin and kissed him with so much pressure, that everything felt as if it weren't real, as if this moment was too good to be true. Naruto pushed himself into Sasuke. Sasuke hitting the floor, Naruto pinned him down. Naruto turned Sasuke on his stomach. "May I?" he asked politely. "Do it! do it now!" Sasuke demanded. Naruto took his shirt off, lifted his pants off, Sasuke did the same. Naruto stroked his nice nine inch cock, making it a hard on. He pressed it into Sasuke's asshole. Sasuke moaned a little in pain and in pleasure. Naruto could almost fit his enormous cock in Sasuke's ass. Naruto thrusted his hips inhansing the pleasure for both of them. Sasuke moaned in pleasure. "Fuck yes! Naruto, keep going! Do this forever!" Sasuke said in a sexual voice. "Fuck yea!" Naruto grunted. Naruto started to pulse his large cock faster and faster into Sasuke. As Naruto looked up, he noticed Sai was standing there, his cock out. He was masterbating to them fucking.  
Naruto quickly moved away from Sasuke, taking his dick out of him, he put his pants on. "N-Naruto.. why did you stop?" Sasuke whispered. "Look up." Naruto replied. Sasuke looked up, and he noticed Sai. He quickly got to his feet, a little embarrased and put his pants on. "Pervert!" Sasuke barked. Sasuke grabbed his sword by from its sheath and raised it to Sai's neck. "Sasuke! No! Theres no need for that." Naruto yelped. "Hmphh.. it'll be easier to take him out now, I planned on doing it anyways." Sasuke said. Naruto moved in between the sword and Sai. "Sasuke stop it please!" Naruto whined. Showing off his sparkly blue eyes to Sasuke. "How can I turn those eyes down?" Thought Sasuke. He lowered his sword. Put it in its sheath, and attached the sheath to his pants again.  
Sai grabbed Naruto's ass after Sasuke put his sheath, but little did Sai know, that Sasuke looked up in time to see it. Sasuke leapt at Sai, fist formed ready to knock him dead. But Naruto moved in his way again. "Naruto, what're you doing? Don't tell me you liked that!" Sasuke yelled. "No, but save it for your fight later." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's headband pulled him forward and kissed him gently on the lips. "You'll get your chance, just be patient." Naruto whispered to Sasuke. When Sasuke looked behind Naruto, he noticed Sai had left.

Naruto and Sasuke made their way to the bleachers, five minutes until Naruto's fight. He would fight Konohamaru. He knew Konohamaru wasn't weak, he became a jounin just two weeks after Naruto did. Konohamaru skipped Chuunnin level, and went straight to Jounin, he was now age 15. "I wonder what new tecniques he has.." Thought Naruto. He pushed his hands ontop of the railing, manuvered so his legs were dangling off the edge of it, and his ass was ontop of the railing. He pushed off with his hands sending his feet forwards, as he reached the ground, he planted his feet firmly down and awaited his long term rival.

End Of Chapter Five 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Special thanks to Hitta-Or-Destany and my friend Austin. They have both been doing so much helping me as much as they possibly can with this story, helping me edit and giving me ideas. Austin was the one who told me to start writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, not very much loving, but lots of action. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story, I take no credit for them, this is purely fan made! :) Enjoy!

Old Friends & New Lovers Chapter Six

Naruto stood there in the middle of the arena, as he watched a someone emerge from the shadows. It was Konohamaru, just a minute before there match. Konohamaru, approached the center, Iruka-sensei stood there, as a referee. "Yo, Naruto are you ready to lose?" Konohamaru asked. "Konohamaru, all that you've learned, will have no use in a fight against me, I can take you out in seconds, you cocky little bugger." Naruto replied. "Are you two done your chit-chat? I don't want to be here longer than I have to be." Said Iruka. Naruto and Konohamaru both nodded to Iruka-sensei, and bowed to eachother. Naruto facing his rival. "Good luck, may the better shinobi win." A smirk spread across Naruto's face after speaking. "You too Naruto." Konohamaru replied. "Three-Two-One, begin!" Iruka shouted.  
Naruto stood there patiently, his scroll attached to his back. Naruto leapt backwards, keeping his distance from Konohamaru. Naruto set down his scroll, and rolled it out, he summoned one of the clones from Mount Myoboku. As the clone appeared on the scroll, it poofed into the air, giving Naruto his sage mode. Naruto hadn't been paying too much attention to Konohamaru, but when he looked up, he noticed that Konohamaru was holding a staff, much like the third hokage's. He also noticed a small chimp, hanging from the end of the staff with its tail. "Hmm.. you've improved haven't you Konohamaru?" Naruto said. Konohamaru stood there in silence, as if he refused to awnser. Naruto moved into his pouch, grabbed two kunai knives, and dashed towards Konohamaru. Naruto swung his right arm at his left hip. Konohamaru easily moved out of the way, he held his right hand out. The monkey swung off the staff, and turned into another staff. Konohamaru leapt towards Naruto swing the staffs at an intense speed, Naruto couldn't follow them. Naruto seemed to be able to dodge them, even though some of it was luck. He couldn't believe his eyes. Konohamaru swung his right hand at Naruto, as the staff poofed into two monkeys. These monkeys became very large gorilla's. The gorilla's grabbed Naruto by both of his arms, holding him in place firmly. Konohamaru summoned two Shadow clones, opened his palms behind him. As they preformed the proper motions to create two Rasengan. Konohamaru moved at Naruto as he held the Rasengan. "Good fight Naruto, but it looked like I am the better shinobi." Konohamaru spoke. Naruto focused his sage chakra, as he forced so much to his arms, they loosend the gorilla's grip. Konohamaru came closer, but failed to notice that Naruto had done, Konohamaru put his hands forward and pushed it towards Naruto, just in time Naruto lifted his legs, making Konohamaru stumble underneath him. Naruto swung his legs over his head. Swinging them towards Konohamaru's face. When his foot with his face, the impact was so great, it sent Konohamaru flying back into the wall. After Konohamaru hit the wall, Naruto spun and kicked both gorilla's in the heads, sending them into the opposing walls. Naruto walked in Konohamaru's direction. He noticed Konohamaru wasn't there. Naruto looked around, not seeing him anywhere, he looked to the ground. "Maybe he's beneath m-" Naruto was cut off as Konohamaru screamed. "Look up Naruto, this fights not over yet!" The rasengan Konohamaru held just missed as Naruto moved aside, Naruto grabbed Konohamaru by his long scarf, he started to spin, and flung him into the air, Naruto jumped up with him. When Naruto finally caught up to him in the air, he sent his fist into Konohamaru's face, sending Konohamaru into the ground. Naruto landed on his feet, walked over to Konohamaru and turned his body over. "Good, I didn't kill him." Naruto said. "I just knocked him out!" Naruto chuckeled as a wide grin spread across his face. He held his hand out to Iruka, extending his thumb giving him a thumbs up. "Piece o' cake!"

Naruto walked up into the bleachers, took his seat beside Sasuke, patted him on the back, he looked around the bleachers noticing nobody was in there area, his pulled Sasuke closer to him and planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke pulled back, "Naruto! That was a great fight, good job!" Sasuke said. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in modesty. "Nah, Konohamaru is too cocky, so he underestimated me, but he is strong. It was a fun fight!" Said Naruto. "Now it's your turn! Good luck Sasuke! Do your best!" Naruto said. Winking at Sasuke. Sasuke towards the starewell, he walked down them slowly and moved towards the center of the arena, he noticed Sai was already there waiting for him. "This is my chance to get that pervert back!" Sasuke thought. "Theres no way I can lose, I haven't come this far for nothing!"

End Of Chapter Six 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Notes: Hey guys! I like this chapter alot, I think it has a pretty decent fight scene. Special thanks to my Beta, Hitta-Or-Destany and shout outs to Austin! You guys have really been a big help to me! I appreciate it. I also want to thank my readers, it means a lot to me that you guys read my chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, I do not take any credit for them, this is purely fan made!

Old Lover & New Friends Chapter Seven

Sasuke stood there, as ready as he'd ever been. Sasuke looked to Iruka-sensei. "Can we begin?" Sasuke asked in an emotionless voice. Iruka nodded, "Sai are you ready?" Sai nodded to Iruka-sensei. "Three-two-one Begin!" Iruka shouted. Right away Sasuke moved his hand to his sword, grabbing it firmly, he swung it towards Sai's legs. Sai jumped easily springing into a hand stand, Sai pushed off his hands leaping towards Sasuke, holding his tanto in his right hand, he dove down towards Sasuke, his tanto before his head. Sasuke took a step aside, letting Sai hit the ground. Sai's tanto moved into the dirt, where Sasuke had been. Sai used it as a balance, and swung his legs in the air towards Sasuke, Sai pushed off of it, manuvered under Sasuke's arm, and grabbed Sasuke's collar and swung him into a tree. Before Sasuke hit the tree, he planted his feet onto it, standing there firmly using his chakra. He jumped off of it and put his sword away. Sasuke preformed hand seals, and focused his raiton chakra to his palm. Little sparks of thunder appeared at his finger tips. Sasuke motioned his hand as if he threw a kunai, and thousands of sparks left his finger tips moving towards Sai. Sai quickly took action, getting his brush, ink and scroll out. "Super beast imitation." Sai said in an emotionless voice. As beasts moved off of the scroll and blocked the sparks. Sasuke darted after Sai, his sword in his hand, he swung it towards Sai's hip this time, Sai didn't have much time to react. It just sliced the side of his hip, blood spilled onto Sasuke's sword. Sasuke spun around this time focusing his raiton chakra throughout his sword, he swung it towards Sai's shoulder. This time Sasuke had missed, Sai manuvered around his attack he swung his tanto towards Sasuke's back, Sasuke taking action he blocked the attack in time. As the raiton chakra flourished within Sasuke's sword, it pushed through Sai's tanto cutting it in half. Sai leapt back, and unravelled the scroll, he drew snakes this time, he sent a very large amount towards Sasuke. Sasuke cutting each and everyone in half, decided he'd use his sharingan. Sasuke looked around for Sai, and failed to notice that he'd come from behind him, he swung a kunai at Sasuke's head. Sasuke ducked as he heard the kunai cutting through the air, he swung his feet behind him, knocking Sai down onto the ground, Sasuke put his sword to Sai's throat. Sai rolled to the left, he swung his leg to Sasuke's knocking Sasuke down. Sai leapt into the air, scroll blowing along with the wind. Sai drew a large amount of beasts on his scroll and sent them towards Sasuke. While Sasuke was distracted with the beasts, slicing them easily. Sai had concealed himself using his Ink mist tecnique. Sasuke saw right through it, his Sharingan had been a big help to him. Sasuke pretended not to see him. He sheathed his sword. Preformed hand seals again, sending out hundreds of thousands of electric needles in every direction, as they all bolted from his finger tips, Sai decided to strike at that moment, Sai leapt into the air, and dove towards Sasuke, he grabbed Sasuke's sword, and put it to his throat. Sai had his arm his neck resting the sword on his elbow. Sasuke put his hands in seals to fast for Sai to see. "Chidori Nagashi" Sasuke whispered. The chidori sparked throughout his body, the swotrd dropped from Sai's hands, and his grip around Sasuke's neck loosend. Sasuke elbowed Sai in the stomach, sending him back five metres. Sai's body had been paralyzed. Sasuke picked up his sword, and walked towards Sai. Putting the sword to his throat. "Surrender?" Sasuke asked. Sai couldn't reply seeing as he was paralyzed. "I see, so I should kill you?" Sasuke asked. Once again no reply. "I'll take that as a yes." Before Sasuke could plunge the sword into his throat, Iruka yelled "Thats enough Sasuke, don't let your anger get the best of you!" Sasuke pulled his sword away, sheathed it and walked off. "Sasuke is the winner of this match." Iruka yelled to the others who still had to fight.

Sasuke moved up the stairs, he saw Naruto in the corner with someone. He moved closer to them, staying silent and unnoticed. He saw it was Kakashi-sensei. They were making out! Sasuke walked away quickly to the stands sad and angry at the same time, he wanted to kill Kakashi. He wanted to impale Kakashi's throat, or burn him alive as he did to Asuma, but he couldn't something inside of him told him to calm down, relax. Theres no need for violence. Sasuke sat and watched Neji and Shikamaru fight. It was a good fight, Shikamaru looked like he'd beat Neji easily, but Neji seemed to be putting up a good fight. "I guess we're all deserving of the title of Hokage." thought Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes never left the fight from that point on.

As the fight dragged on, Shikamaru had Neji pinned in a corner, Shikamaru quickly preformed hand seals, and use his shadow strangle jutsu, as the hands moved up Neji's body, they moved over his neck. Shikamaru had enough chakra to kill him, but that wasn't his intention he just wanted to knock Neji unconcious.

Neji nervous as the shadow hands moved to his throat he looked over Shikamaru, and saw that he had way more chakra than Neji did, there was no way to beat him. Neji gave in. "I give in." Neji said, giving Shikamaru a smile, for his great tactics and skill. "Good fight Shikamaru" said Neji. "Good fight indeed Neji." Shikamaru replied.

Sasuke was amazed, he never thought Neji would be the one to give in so easily, but to be honest the odds were against him I guess it was wise for him to give in before Shikamaru did any real damage to Neji. Neji did the smart thing, after all he was a genius. Sasuke watched as Kiba and Shino approached the center of the arena now. Sasuke still couldn't get over how big Akamaru had gotten. "I've never seen either one of these two fight." he thought, "I wonder who will win."

Kiba was sent flying into the wall, as Shino stood there, calm and collected, just staring at Kiba. "Sorry Kiba," he yelled, "I had to do it." Shino walked over to Kiba, picked him up, using his bugs and carried him out of the arena. He did the same for Akamaru, the swarms lifting them, as if they were as light as a feather. They walked out of the arena, after Iruka had announced Shino as the winner.

Sasuke was amazed at Shino's power, aswell as Kiba's. He had never thought either one of them to be so strong! He sat back in his seat and watched as Naruto had approached him. "Hey! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke's gaze moved to Naruto's. "Naruto." Sasuke nodded, saying his name in an emotionless voice. Naruto looked at Sasuke odd, "You okay? You seem a little... down." Naruto asked, as if nothing had happend, like he wasn't kissing Kakashi. "I'm fine, just a little tired." Sasuke got up from his seat, and moved to the exit. "Where are you goin'?" Naruto asked. "Home." Sasuke replied. "I'll walk with you!" Naruto said excitedly. "No, i'm not in the mood for company." Sasuke said, in a cold voice.

Sasuke got home, unlocked his front door, slipped inside. He walked straight to his bed. "why would Naruto do something like that?" he asked himself. "Did I do something wrong?". A tear rolled down his cheak, and landed on his pant leg. "Why do I always get hurt?" Sasuke yelled. He took his pants and shirt off, moved beneath the covers and turned on his side. He thought about all the good times, he and Naruto shared together, but that only pained him more. He closed his eyes and wished for everything to go away. His pain, his hatred and angry towards Naruto and Kakashi. "Asuma was right, Naruto is a loser." Sasuke thought. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, and drifted off to sleep. He needed the rest for tomorrow fight.

End Of Chapter Seven. 


	8. Chapter 8

Authors notes: Sorry to all the readers that were actually into the story, I was REALLY busy, I had no time to put out any new chapters, I am very sorry. I can garantee that there will be atleast 10 chapters, so 2 more. If you'd like to chat with me directly add my msn, I'm always up for meeting new people and I love to talk about Naruto and other anime series. If you have any requests on stories you'd like to see written let me know, I am still looking ideas for my next story. I appreciate all of you for reading my story. Shout out goes to my friend Sam! Keep reading! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story this is all fan made I don't take credit for the characters.

Old Lovers & New Friends Chapter 8

Sasuke moved from underneath his covers, got up and through some clothing on. As he grabbed his sword he wondered if he would be fighting Shikamaru or Shino. Either way he knew he'd win, but he still shouldn't underestimate them. Sasuke was still angered by Naruto's actions. He didn't know how he could've been so blind. Sasuke swung the front door open, he stepped outside and walked towards the arena.

Once Sasuke got to the arena he noticed Naruto was there waiting outside the doors. He seemed to be acting as if nothing happened yesterday. Then again, he didn't know that Sasuke had seen him cheating on him. Sasuke acted as he used to before he'd come back to the village. Emotionless. He walked right past Naruto and into the arena. Sasuke walked towards Iruka-sensei. "Iruka-sensei, who am I fighting today?" Sasuke asked. "You'll be fighting Shikamru, Naruto will be fighting Shino." Iruka awnsered. "And who will be fighting first?" Sasuke asked in a cold voice. "Today, you and Shimaru will be first." Iruka said. "Ughh what a drag, I was hoping Naruto would fight first." Shikamaru spoke. His voice came from behind a tree. He sat in the shade with one knee up and his elbow ontop of his knee. He got up and walked towards them. Once he reached the centre of the arena he looked at Sasuke, glared at him for a bit. "So I'll be fighting you huh?" said Shikamaru, "Don't underestimate me Sasuke, I've been training non stop. Even though becoming Hokage wasn't my idea, I still need to do my best." Sasuke just stared back at him with an emotionless expression on his face. Sasuke wasn't concerned at all, he didn't underestimate Shikamaru, but he knew he could beat him.

It was finally twelve, Sasuke and Shikamaru were at the center of the arena once again, facing eachother. Iruka stood in the middle of them. "Are you ready?" Iruka spoke. They both nodded. "Good luck to both of you, three, two one, fight!" Iruka flipped backwards. Sasuke quickly without hesitation took action. He grabbed onto his sword and jumped into the air. He beamed a huge amount of raiton chakra, creating a stream of chidori that was moving in Shikamaru's direction. Shikamaru easily manuvered around Sasuke's attack. Shikamaru moved his way towards Sasuke, tossing kunai as he ran. Sasuke blocking them with ease. Shikamaru took out four kunai, two in each hand, he swung his arms at Sasuke, Sasuke blocking his attacks easily, Shikamaru tossed up a kunai, Sasuke followed it to make sure it didn't hit him. Shimaru moved his hands into seals. By the time Sasuke had looked back which was about two seconds later, Shikamaru had already been using his shadow strangle jutsu on Sasuke. Sasuke swiftly took action, "Mangekyou Sharingan!" He spoke. As his eyes turned into their mangekyou form, Sasuke gazed upon Shikamaru, Shikamaru was now lost in genjutsu. As Sasuke took him though the nightmare realm, he found Shikamaru's biggest fear, which was watching Asuma's and Kurenai's child die. He saw it happen in the genjutsu. It showed Sasuke taking his sword out and impaling the childs throat, blood drooped down from the gaping hole in his throat. He fell onto the ground. Just before Shikamaru came through the genjutsu, he noticed that Sasuke was no longer infront of him anymore. Sasuke had moved behind Shikamaru, with his sword to his throat. Shikamaru tried to move but couldn't, he also noticed his right arm was bleeding, and that the sword had a huge stream of chidori running through it. "You're paralyzed Shikamaru." Sasuke said. "I may be, but the shadows aren't. As a shadow moved into Shikamaru's pouch, it grabbed two kunai out of it. The shadows tossed the knives at Sasuke. One hitting him in the leg, as the other missed. Sasuke's leg gushed blood. He backed off Shikamaru. Shikamaru fell to the ground. The shadows moved swiftly at Sasuke, Sasuke leapt backwards and evaded as the shadows moved at him at great speed. "You're lucky Sasuke, if I were using my hands, they'd be up to four times faster." said Shikamaru. Sasuke sheathed his sword and and stood on a tree branch. He awakened his mangekyou once again. The summoning of Susanoo had started. The bones of Susanoo and flames that covered him had appeared. Flesh moved overtop of the bone structure, the skin and armour soon followed. As the shadows neared Sasuke again, they vanished instantly. Sasuke jumped off of the tree and walked towards Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, give in now, or you will die. I know for a fact that you'll be paralyzed for another twenty minutes. I don't want to kill you, but I do want to win." Sasuke said. He stared intetly at Shikamaru. "Gah... I guess I don't have a choice, I can't die, not yet anyways." Shikamaru spoke. "Iruka, I give in. Can you carry me out of here?" Iruka ran to Shikamaru and picked him up. They walked out of the arena and into the infirmary. Susanoo soon disappeared from the arena and Sasuke's eyes returned to normal.

Sasuke walked towards the bleachers of the arena and sat down. "That was some fight Sasuke." said Naruto. Sasuke remained silent. "Are you alright, did I do something wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sat there quietly with no intentions to awnser is ex lover. "Fine, don't awnser me, but if you need to talk, I'm here." Naruto said. Naruto walked towards the stairs that lead to the main arena. "Am I being too harsh? Should I have told him what I saw?" Sasuke thought. Sasuke quickly removed those thoughts from his head. The new Sasuke is gone now, the old one has returned.

End of Chapter Eight. 


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Notes: Hey guys, short chapter but I promise more tomorrow! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, I don't take credit for them.

Old Friends & New Lovers Chapter Nine

The walk home was longer than usual today, maybe because Sasuke had nothing on his mind. Completely blank, all her wanted right now was revenge. Once Sasuke had arrived at his door steps, he decided he'd get his revenge. He headed towards Kakashi's apartment.

Sasuke was outside of Kakashi's apartment. Without thinking he slammed open the door and there he was, that sick bastard himself. Kakashi. Kakashi glared at Sasuke with his uncovered eyes. Revealing the sharingan in his left eye. Sasuke always hated that Kakashi had the sharingan, but that wasn't why he was here. "Umm.. Hello?" said Kakashi, "Can I help you?". Sasuke took his sword and stared Kakshi in his eyes. "You life will come to an end tonight old man." Sasuke said in a cold voice. Kakashi's eyes widened. Before Kakashi could move Sasuke had him pinned on the couch he was sitting on. Sasuke had his sword to Kakashi's neck, the blade was shining in the light. "Sasuke, you really shouldn't let your anger get the best of you." Kakashi muttered. "Shut up!" Sasuke barked. "Really, what is this all about?" asked Kakashi. "You.. kissed Naruto." Sasuke replied. "Ahh I see, well..." just as Kakashi spoke he pulled his legs so his heels his his ass and then pushed them into Sasukes chest. This winding him a bit, Sasuke stumbled backwards. Kakashi moved at him with a kunai and swung at his neck, Sasuke moved under it grabbed Kakashi by his collar and swung him out of the window. Sasuke leapt out the window and landed near Kakashi. He paid no attention to those who surrounded them. Kakashi still on the ground, raised his hand, as if to tell Sasuke to stop this madness. Sasuke didn't stop, he aimed the blade of his sword to Kakashi, it was at the level of his throat. Sasuke stood about seven feet away from Kakashi. "Sasuke this trully is madness, please stop this, plus you aren't close enough to kill me." Kakashi said. Before Kakashi could notice, Sasuke was knelt behind Kakashi, the blade of his sword to his neck. Sasuke swiftly cut along Kakashi's throat. Blood spraying from his neck. The blood sprayed onto someone Sasuke used to be good friends with. Sakura stood there, as blood hit her on the face. Her eyes widened. "SASUKE YOU BASTARD!" She charged at him fists full of chakra she swung at him. Sasuke moved out of the way and swung his sword upwards at her wrists, the blade moved through Sakura's flesh nicely, like cutting cheese. Sakura's hand feel onto the ground beside Kakashi's dead body. Sasuke swung his blade into her stomach, as the blade pushed through her stomach, Sakura fell to her knee's. Sasuke removed his blade wiped it on her back and sheathed his sword. "STOP HIM" a Jounin ranked shinobi yelled. Shinobi were coming from both sides. Sasuke ran at the building behind him, using his chakra to walk up it. Sasuke got ontop of the roof and darted towards the place where he would end everything for once.

End Of Chapter Nine 


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Notes: This is the final chapter, I will be writing more stories, but this is the final chapter of the story, I really hope you all enjoyed the chapters before this and this one too. I really appreciate all of you readers! Love you all lots! :D - ILoveAsuma

Old Friends & New Lovers Chapter 10 The Final Chapter

Sasuke moved easily from tree to tree, heading towards the his final destination. Where he would end everything, for once and for all. As he push off a tree he noticed some ninja were treading behind him. He knew these ninja. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Rock Lee, Ino, TenTen, Hinata and Sai. Old friends and now they were his enemies. Sasuke was once again a criminal. He pushed farther using his speed, it was no surprise to him seeing Rock Lee leading them all, he was the fastest of them all. Once he noticed Rock Lee stopping, Sasuke knew what he was doing, taking off the weights. He had little time to get to his destination, he needed open space. "Almost there, just a little more time." Sasuke thought. Before Sasuke could get to the next tree he had just pulled back from a raging fist. It was of course Lee's fist. Sasuke pushed off a tree taking another route, this time he moved faster. Sasuke kept a hand on his sword, he saw Lee moving tree to tree. Lee swung his fist at Sasuke's face, this time Sasuke was ready, he swung his blade at Lee's neck. Cutting through his neck easily, decapitating him. His head fell onto the ground along with his lifeless body. Sasuke only had a couple of tree's to go. He was almost there. Just as he was about to reach the final tree, a kunai hit it. An explosive tag was attached, Sasuke swung his sword into a tree and pulled himself to it just as the tag exploded. He then put his sword away and moved to another tree. He landed right on the statue of Madara Uchiha. He turned towards his old friends and awaited them, for they were to die. They all stepped from the forest one by one, each trailling behind the other. "Sasuke, you are must come with us." Neji spoke. Sasuke stood there silent. "If you refuse we will use force." Shikamaru said. Kiba was the first to attack him. Stepping aside as Kiba leapt at him with Akamaru. Sasuke gripped onto his sword and swung it deflecting TenTen's kunai's. Then he leapt back avoiding Shikamaru's shadows. Sasuke swiftly sent his hands into seals, he moved his hands in the directions of them all. The only ones who were affected by his Chidori stream were Kiba and Akamaru, Sasuke had cut the two front legs of Akamaru. Kiba had fall off and Akamaru was piled ontop of Kiba. Hinata came with her Gentle step Twin Lion fists, she swung at Sasuke, he easily countered each with a punch to her stomach and face. She was very persistant, the old Hinata was long gone, she kept swinging her fists at Sasuke, this time Sasuke produced a chidori in his hand, he pushed it to her face, grabbing onto it. He lifted her in the air and let TenTen's ninja tools hit her in the back. Three down, seven to go. "Who is going to die next?" Sasuke asked, "Maybe that dumb bitch with her ninja tools!" Sasuke darted towards her, his sword held in both hands blade aimed at her, cut her hip, she had just moved in time. Blood covered the tip of Sasuke's blade, Neji had taken action, he moved infront of Sasuke, Neji hit Sasuke around four times in the face and neck. Sasuke had just moved away from the fifth attack, he swung his blade, cutting his fore arms off, he sent a kick to Neji's chest sending him into a tree. "You bastard!" TenTen screached. She swung at him with kunai's with paper bombs attached to them, she had gone crazy. The paper bombs had started to burn away, Sasuke spun kick TenTen into Choji, hitting him dead on, not only did TenTen hit Choji with her body, but she had stabbed him in the stomach at the same time. The tags had burned away and exploded. Sasuke moved into the air and awakened his Mangekyou sharingan, he decided to finish this fast. Amatarasu appeared into the scene, it moved towards Shikmaru, catching onto his leg, it moved up his calf and he burned away. Ino was next, she become engulfed easily, the flame circled Sasuke. Once everyone had been burnt to a crisp, Sasuke forced his other eye open and stopped the flames. Sasuke leapt off of Madara's head and awaited for his next apponant.

Sasuke sat on the foot of Madara, he had been waiting no longer than thirty minutes. "There he is!" a shinobi yelled. Sasuke looked in the direction of them, it was the fifth, Lady Tsunade. Sasuke would fight her. He stepped onto the water waiting for Tsunade to come out and fight him. Tsunade approached Sasuke, they stood around eight metre's from eachother. "Sasuke, you will come with us, or you will have to be executed." Tsunade said. "If I die today, you will certainly not be the one to kill me." Sasuke replied. "We'll see about that." Tsunade said just before she began to run at Sasuke. Sasuke sent out his sword, he held it tightly in his right hand. Tsunade leapt into the air and her fist formed, as she came down, Sasuke moved out of the way, swung his blade towards her back, she moved underneath it, send her fist to his stomach, it hit Sasuke hard, he was sent flying into the head Madara. As Sasuke hit the statue, he grabbed the top of the indent on the head, flung himself up and sent his hands into seals. Sasuke jumped down, he held a chidori in each hand, he moved at Tsunade with great speed, he pushed his arm forward and as he did this, the chidori left his hand, it formed into a stream. Tsunade was surprised by this, she stepped out of the way just in time, it had just missed her heart, but had cut the side of her arm, which had become immobilized thanks to the chidori. Sasuke then leapt and flipped sending his feet onto her face, she blocked it easily, he sent his other hand with the chidori into her stomach. She pushed away just before it had hit here, Sasuke swung his sword out and flung it at her. As Tsunade had avoided it, Sasuke had wasted no time, he had been in here face with another chidori, pushing it into her chest, she was sent flying back into the statue of her grandfathers shin. Sasuke moved his hands into seals. "Kirin!" A heavy cloud moved over, a giant electrical being moved over the area beside Sasuke, he raised his hand, then swung it down pointing to the area Tsunade was. The the lighting moved to that exact area and sure enough hit Tsunade dead on. Sasuke ran towards her to confirm her death. She wasn't there. Sasuke looked around and then looked up, he saw Naruto standing on the first Hokage's head, he was holding Tsunade up. "Sasuke! STOP THIS NOW!" Naruto shouted. He put Tsunade down on the head of the first's head. He slid down the edge of the statue and then leapt onto the water. "This is where it finally ends Naruto." Sasuke said. "why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, "What good will come from this?". Sasuke didn't reply. "AWNSER ME SASUKE!" Naruto barked. "I'm done with talking Naruto, this is the final fight between us, one of us will die this time.". Naruto put his hand in a seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He spoke. "Naruto that won't work on me, you should know that." A chidori moved over Sasuke's hands, as if it were his weapon. He cut through the clones easily, there was around fifty of them. Six moved towards Sasuke, all holding Rasengan in their hands. Sasuke leapt into the air, they all stumbled into eachother, they poofed into the air. Clones jumped in the air with Sasuke tossing kunai at him. He was hit in the arm twice and once in the thigh. He landed on the water again, this time a Rasen-shuriken had been tossed at him, but then he realised not just one but two were thrown. He moved to the side and cut through the clones, he moved with speed towards the real Naruto. He had no weapon but his hands and his jutsu. He swung his hand with Chidori into Naruto. Naruto pushed his hand with his Rasengan into Sasuke's hand, as they collided both of them were sent flying into the statues. Sasuke got back up and ran at Naruto, all the clones had dissappeared, so there was no hiding. Naruto got up a couple of seconds after Sasuke had began to run, Naruto ran up the statue and conjured a giant rasengan up in his right hand, Sasuke stopped in his tracks, he swung his hand up point to Naruto as a chidori stream moved from his hands it hit Naruto right in the shoulder, his arm became immobilized. Naruto's rasengan had vanished and Sasuke leapt into the air and ran up the statue. Naruto's arm had healed quite quickly thanks to the nine tails powers. Naruto tossed two kunai's with explosive tags into the chest of the statue without Sasuke seeing, as the tags burned away Sasuke moved closer, Sasuke swung his hand up with his chidori in it and just as he did so, Naruto leapt off the statue, revealing the explosive kunai. "Oh shi-" Sasuke said, cut off by the explosion, Sasuke fell down into the water, he body lay a float, Naruto stand over top of him, Naruto held to Sasuke's sword in his hand, he put it to Sasuke's throat. "Sasuke you're done, I don't want to kill you, Naruto lowered the sword to Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke waved Naruto in closer to him. Naruto knelt down to Sasuke, the blade of the sword still hovering over his stomach, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm, pulled him in for a final kiss. As Sasuke did this, a chidori nagashi was pulsed through out Sasuke's body, Naruto had become paralyzed and at the moment, the sword plunged through Sasuke's stomach, impaling the vital organ and killing him.

A year had passed since the final fight with Sasuke. Naruto stood at his grave, a tear rolled down his face. Naruto had saved the village, from distruction. He had been named the sixth Hokage. His head was carved into the wall beside Tsunade's. She had retired. Everything and everyone in the Hidden Leaf were at peace now, except for Naruto. He was still in love with Sasuke, even though he is no more and all of the friends were lost because of him, without a doubt, he still loved him. Naruto's daughter stood at his side, holding onto his cloak. "Daddy can we go home now?" She spoke. "Yes Kahara, give me another minute please." Naruto replied. "Whose grave is this?" She asked. "An old friend, I loved him very much, just like I love your mother." Naruto said. He grabbed her hand and headed towards their home.

End Of Chapter Ten The Final Chapter 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, I really need ideas for my next story, if you're interested in helping me out, you should message me through my inbox on FanFic. or email me or even talk to me on messenger, I'm almost always online messenger. So I thought I'd give you guys a shout, I've recieved a lot of favourite authors and stuff, so I was hoping I could get some feedback from you who really liked my stories and I'm interested in some new ideas you guys might have. Once again, my email address is, I'd love to hear from you guys! If not, thanks for reading!

lots of love, ILoveAsuma. 


End file.
